


一碗简单的金红肉

by fantasy_cp



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp





	一碗简单的金红肉

两个人都是校队的，新生，不在一个班，偶尔一起上大课，对彼此的第二印象非常深刻。红红那天被同学恶作剧藏了东西以为自己会是最后一个走的，结果洗完澡出来看到有人在那给金总口交，两个人知道他在也完全没避讳，金总还盯着红红看，红红就觉得自己喉咙一紧，忍不住去看金总的下身，金总就像故意给他看一样，进出得特别慢，红红把长度大小龟头的颜色都看得很清楚，看着金总慢慢操进别人嘴里感觉自己喉咙一紧，已经有点勃起了，赶紧抓了衣服就跑了，回去想着金总撸了一发

红红是个天生的撩货，有意无意地和别人勾勾搭搭，金总平时有点腼腆，不太讲太多话，红红有时候撩他一下也没什么反应的样子，摸不透这点挺让红红心里打鼓的。然后他这么到处撩，又不真给别人甜头，总是要出事的，在浴室被人按隔间里了，意思就是你勾引了我那么久，我们也该荷枪实弹地来一发了，红红还没开始反抗金总就进来了，表示这人是我的，人家肯定不乐意，噢，你管不住人出来乱勾引，要上他你倒舍不得了，金总很冷静地表示对，等会就操得红红这辈子再也不想别的男人了，如果还有下次红红的事他就不管了，人家也放了红红一马

等人有了金总就把红红逼墙角给他撸，红红膝盖一软，表示谢谢你帮忙，戏不用做到这份上，金总一边很有技巧地给他撸，一边表示刚说了要把你操到再也不想别的男人了，他没开玩笑，红红一听这话硬得特别厉害，金总磨着他的龟头问他是不是喜欢被自己操，红红边否认边在金总手里蹭得厉害，人贴上去摸金总的，把两根都一起握着撸，金总就把手伸后面去给他做扩张，手指放进去的时候红红听着像要哭出来了，第一次叫了金总名字，金总就去吻了他，手指继续在那给他做指交，让他手上继续撸

红红就想尽快把他们都撸出来，但是金总的手指一直在他里面搅，试探地找前列腺的位置，红红一下子变得很紧张，哆哆嗦嗦地和金总说放过他，金总就咬着他耳朵表示你之前都不怕的，前列腺高潮有那么舒服吗？红红还来不及说什么他手就按上去了，红红脑子里一炸，几乎都要站不住，发出哭一样的呻吟声，金总托住他的腰表示红红把他们都撸出来就放过红红，在射出来之前看红红会高潮几次，然后红红就在反反复复的高潮里想把他们撸射出来，但是一直很难集中精神，头埋在金总肩膀上爽到哭出来，里面一抽一抽地吸着金总的手指，每次说不行了就又会被玩得高潮一次，等真的射出来的时候已经没有快感了，下半身几乎都是麻的，贴在金总身上让金总把手指拿出来，金总先把他操到高潮边缘让他保证不再玩脱了，红红又委屈又难受叫着自己再也不想别的男人了，又被操哭一次，隔间上面都是通的，实际上就是基本整个球队的人都听得到红红在那又哭又叫的

这事的好处是之后再没人找红红麻烦了，但有个后遗症就是谁都知道红红是金总的人，所以出去比赛的时候很自然地把他们两个放一个房间了。但实际上那天以后他们也没做过第二次，红红自慰的时候总是想着金总，想着他操自己的感觉射，这次睡一个房间他有点忐忑，金总看起来很自然的样子，训练回来该洗澡洗澡，该脱脱，然后看红红在边上盯着他看，故意把内裤也脱了，已经有点勃起了，搞得红红一下也硬起来，金总还问他要不要一起洗？当时红红坐床边上，看金总走过来，手握着金总的就含进去了

红红把金总整根都很认真地舔湿，包括阴囊都舔得很仔细，一边给金总口交，一边拉下自己的内裤在那撸，又不至于让自己射出来，金总在那摸他的脸和头发，一边叫他放松，一边很慢很深的做深喉，红红的脸一直红到脖子，有点难受又每次都吞得很深，金总从他嘴里抽出来的时候唾液都是黏丝的，红红就伸舌头再舔回来继续追上去含住龟头在那吮，金总表示你那么喜欢我这根，是不是很想被它操，红红一边舔一边表示是的，快上我，金总就让红红说想让自己怎么操他

红红躺床上把下半身垫高了给自己做扩张给金总看，结结巴巴地和金总说要让金总插进来，脸红得一塌糊涂，金总摸着他的大腿把腿分得很开，一脸很认真的看着红红扩张，红红的大腿一直在抖，想合又合不起来，还得一直插自己，眼睛都是红的，带着哭腔叫金总进来，金总就放了两根手指进去，而且一下按在敏感点上面搞得红红整个人颤了一下，晃着腰说不要手指要金总填满他，金总就亲亲他，顶上去一下插到底，然后继续问红红想自己怎么操他，红红就特别羞耻地遮着自己的脸，在那说要金总怎么插到他哭出来，让金总怎么给他高潮，要金总操到他射出来，让金总怎么碰他的乳头，怎么给他撸，金总就照着他说的在那操他，表示红红被操的反应超可爱，问他知不知道里面一直吸着不让他出来，说红红左边的乳头更加敏感，说只是听到前列腺高潮这几个字红红就会很有反应，就像现在这样，红红哭着在那遮着脸，让金总别说了但是腿和后面都紧夹着金总不放，金总让他把手拿开，要看他高潮的样子，红红开始不愿意，金总就几次都在高潮边缘停下来，红红只好不情不愿地拿开手被直接操射出来，一边不应期不能勃起，一边源源不断地前列腺高潮，哭得更加厉害了，啜泣着叫金总的名字让他停下

金总还没射，完全没有出来的意思，继续在里面操，红红当时整个人已经被操软了，里面又湿又热，被操开又主动吸上去，金总就在那整根进出地一下一下操他，红红时不时地抖一下，金总表示你现在整个人从里到外都是我的，红红就说是的，已经够了，让金总别继续了，金总表示还不行，刚才按你的方式爽过了，现在该按我的来了，红红软得没什么力气，又要做骑乘，每一下都被顶得特别深，偏偏又被插得勃起了，金总一边给他撸一边表示你是喜欢被操还是喜欢被我操？红红一脸爽过了头的表情，表示喜欢被金总操，想金总操到他哭，给他高潮，金总问他是前面还是后面的高潮，红红知道金总想听什么，哭着在那喊要后面的高潮，金总给了他一次，自己也射在里面，一边持续地插一边问他还记不记得上次他爽了几次，红红爽过头根本没法思考，金总舔着他耳朵表示6次，一个多钟头，他在自己手上高潮6次，红红后面一下绞得很紧，金总抓着他的臀肉揉，说今天也要是不是，红红说是的，但实际上根本记不住到底高潮了几次，等金总再射精的时候红红已经快失去意识了，等金总抽出来也张着腿让精液流出来，金总和他接吻，表示知道第一次见面的时候我就想上你了，红红表示我也是，金总把红红的腿架起来，表示好孩子有奖励，红红基本挣扎不动了，在那说明天还比赛，金总一边插进去一边表示，没事，一年级就只有板凳的份，我们刚才还没做到六次呢


End file.
